


All the Time in the World

by stardustpaths



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, death is not the end, old!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustpaths/pseuds/stardustpaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas die and go to heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for friend's birthday.

Dying wasn’t like Dean imagined it would be when he was younger. They didn’t sacrifice themselves for anyone. It wasn’t bloody and messy. He wasn’t lying in a dark, cold alley, forgotten by the world he tried to save. There weren’t any monsters lurking in the dark.

Instead, there was their small, peaceful house, and a warm bed, and long mornings, when they both lay close to each other, feeling their time on earth was coming to an end.

They had a good, long life. Maybe not always easy, but good. When he was younger, he never even dared to dream they would spend so many years together. But somehow, they lived through all the world ends, and monsters, and demons, and everything else that should have got them killed.

They got their chance to be happy, to be together. Dean was grateful for that. He just wished it would last a little bit longer, just a few months, or days, so he could see a few more times crinkles in the corners of Cas’ eyes when he smiled, hear his voice, feel the warmth of his body. But everything has to end someday, and their lives couldn’t be an exception.

Cas died first.

Although the time after his death wasn’t long, to Dean it seemed like ages. Days passed and he felt like someone had ripped his heart out, leaving a dark, bleeding hole. The house became so empty, and silent, and cold. For the first time in years, he was alone and phone calls from Sam and Charlie weren’t enough.

There was a brief moment when he entertained the thought of helping death come for him.

It came by itself, before he decided anything.

 

***

When Dean opened his eyes, he found himself sitting alone in the Impala. It was dark, but looking outside he was able to make out shapes of some trees and bushes. Music played somewhere in the distance. He knew he had to be dead. His baby surrendered to the passing time long before he did.

The next thing he noticed, was that nothing hurt. He became accustomed to the pain in his joints long ago, now suddenly it was gone. He had more energy than he felt in years, and judging by the rear view mirror, he looked at least fifty years younger.

Getting out of the car, he saw that it was parked near The Roadhouse. He headed there without hesitation, but stopped before opening the door. Except from the muffled music and voices coming from the inside, everything was very quiet. The only sounds Dean could hear were crickets, and leaves rustling in the wind. He wondered briefly what was waiting for him inside and hoped he wasn’t going to relive his memories for the rest of eternity. It would probably drive him insane at some point.

Not wanting to stretch the moment any longer, Dean pushed the handle and stepped into a well-lit room. Bunch of familiar faces greeted him inside. The Roadhouse was full of people talking with each other, laughing, looking like they had a good time. Before he knew, he found himself in his mother’s arms, and then Bobby was clapping him on the back, and Jo and Ellen were smiling to him, and Ash was also there, and Pamela, and Jody Mills, and a lot more of his friends, who died before him.

‘Mom,’ he said, still hugging her, his voice cracking. ‘Tell me this is real. Tell me, this is really you.’

She smiled. ‘It is, honey. This place became a lot better than you remember.’

‘Oh, thank goodness.’ His vision blurred, he realized there were tears in his eyes. ‘I’m so happy to see you.’

‘I know.’ Mary squeezed him tighter and then pulled back, allowing others to greet him.

After a few overwhelming moments of rapid blinking to stop tears, kind words, hugs, smiles, and pats on his back, Dean finally managed to ask ‘Is... is Cas here too?’, then looked around nervously, not knowing what he would do, if the answer was "no".

‘Of course he is. He’s been waiting for you.’ Mary pointed to the opposite side of the room, still smiling, and added ‘We had a few nice chats, before you came. I’m happy you’ve met someone like him.’

Dean looked in the direction Mary pointed, ignoring the sudden hotness in his cheeks.

And there he was, standing in the corner, smiling gently, with his messy, dark hair, and blue eyes, in a faded t-shirt and old, ripped jeans, just like Dean liked to remember him.

Dean pushed through the small crowd, not wanting their separation to last any longer.

‘Hi,’ he said quietly, stopping beside Cas and leaning against the wall.

‘Hello, Dean,’ Cas answered, still smiling. ‘It’s good to see you again.’

Dean nudged him gently with his shoulder. ‘You could have joined them in attempts to strangle me, you know? I feel bad you had to wait for me to come here.’

‘It’s okay,’ Cas shrugged. ‘I didn’t want to interrupt all of you. They didn’t see you much longer than I. Although,’ he shifted, standing in front of Dean ‘I’m glad I don’t have wait anymore.’

Dean closed remaining distance between them, pulled Cas to himself, and slowly kissed him, happy that it all didn’t end with death, that they still could be together, still could do this, and do everything else they ever wanted. Which gave him an idea.

‘Hey, what would you say to a road trip?’ he asked, when their lips parted.

Cas furrowed his brow. ‘Don’t you want to spend more time with the rest of your loved ones?’

Dean smiled. ‘Yeah, but we’ve got whole time in the world for that, don’t we? We can come back here when we want. Right now I feel I need a road trip. With you.’

Cas looked in Dean’s eyes and smiled too. ‘Then yes, I would like to go on a road trip.’

Dean took his hand and led him outside through the back door and to the Impala.

It was so good to be close to Cas, to feel the warmth of his body, and to know it will never be taken away from him again.

The night smelled like summer and the stars in the sky swirled slowly.

The road stretched ahead of them.

They had all the time in the world.


End file.
